A Peculiar Meeting
by ManagingMischiefSinceBirth
Summary: This is my adaptation of where Lily Evans meets Severus Snape. It's a play on the scene from the book/movie. I'm sure this has been done before but I would like to put my own spin on it. Obviously I don't own any part of Harry Potter but I think we would all like to.
1. Chapter 1

Lily meets Severus

The chains creaked as her feet soared higher. She tilted her head back and the sun beamed through her bright auburn hair. The swing came rushing back down. Her feet lightly drug against the ground as she slowed herself down. Jumping from the swing the young girl ran across the small playground to her sister.

Severus ducked his head back into the shadows and sat down behind the huge tree. The shade of the tree was cool and inviting. Much more inviting than the other children were. He decided he would stay in the shadows for the time being. Who needed friends anyways?

Lily ran to Petunia. Her sister was gathering up her books. This was the usual sign that it was time to go home. She glanced back over her shoulder where the strange boy usually sat. She wondered why he never came out from behind the tree and played with the other kids. Petunia cleared her throat and scowled towards the tree.

"You shouldn't be worrying after that little freak. Heavens knows what the other girls will think if they see you staring at him. You don't want people thinking you're a freak too, do you?"

"Don't call him that! Just because someone is different doesn't make them a freak," Lily dropped her eyes to the ground.

Her sister wasn't the most understanding person. She didn't have to look at Petunia to know that she was glaring at her. She straightened her skirt. It was still wrinkled from the swing. She chewed the inside of her cheek as Petunia started down the hill, back towards their home.

"Wait for me!" Lily ran after her.

Petunia was stomping through the field of flowers down the hill.

"You're going to crush them all!" Lily bent down and grabbed up a flower her sister had just stomped on. Petunia never had respect for flowers. She couldn't figure out why. They were so pretty, but this one was now dead. A wave of sadness hit Lily. Her hands felt warm. She looked down as her hands tingled.

Petunia turned around to see what Lily was making such a fuss over. Her hands looked different. Brighter. She watched as her sister opened her hands and the small flower glowed. It looked like it had just bloomed all over again. The small fragile petals were whole.

"I'm telling Mom!" Petunia turned and ran back towards their home. "FREAK!" she yelled back over her shoulder at her sister.

"There is nothing wrong with being a freak, being normal by their standards, however, is quite another story," the boy with the dark hair was standing behind her.

Lily spun around and looked at him. "I'm not a freak! I am normal," she was trying not to panic. She really wasn't a freak. She was special, perhaps, but not a freak. "Who are you?" she asked as she rubbed a sleeve across her eyes.

"Severus Snape," the boy didn't look particularly convinced.

"Severus? That's an unusual name." Lily smiled at him finally. "A family name I suppose?"

"Something like that," Snape let his scowl fall away. "Who was that girl? Your sister? You two don't look anything alike," he knew he was being a little rude. The girl with the dark hair always glared at him. He didn't think very much of her either.

"That was Petunia. She is my sister. I'm Lily," she thrust out her hand to make the introduction more formal. At least she finally knew his name. She had seen him lurking behind that tree for the past several months.

Severus looked down at her hand with an eyebrow arched. He slowly took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure. I'm sure." As long as she was nothing like her sister she couldn't be that bad. "Aren't you going home now? You always leave when she does," he had seen her here almost everyday for the past few months. She always left when her sister did. That was part of the reason he had never had the opportunity to speak with her.

"No, I'm not going with her. She's only going to try to get me in trouble," Lily set her jaw and looked back towards the swings. "Come swing with me. No one else ever swings," she started back towards the top of the hill without waiting for a response.

Severus stood still for a moment. He watched as Lily made her way back up to the swings. She looked over her shoulder at him from the top of the hill. He had nothing better to do.

"Coming," he shrugged his shoulders to try to make it seem nonchalant. It wasn't like he had been waiting for an opportunity to speak with her. It wasn't like his heart was pounding at the prospect of having an actual friend. It wasn't anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus waited patiently at the swings Lily usually played on. After an hour or so he abandoned the swing and began to pace around the playground. Surely she would show. She was here everyday, where was she today? He was getting more irritated by the moment. What was worse was the other children had noticed him pacing. There were a few pointing and laughing at him. Finally he had enough.

Lily and her annoyance of a sister normally came from the edge of the woods up the hill. There was only one house on the other side of the woods. It wouldn't hurt to take a longer way home than usual. If he happened to see Lily he could say hi. If he didn't that would be fine too. It wasn't like he was going out of his way to see her. He was pretty sure she was muggle born after all.

Today had been dreadful. Petunia refused to go to the playground and Lily wasn't allowed to go by herself. Every time Lily walked by her sister's open door she heard Petunia whisper "freak." It wasn't fair for her to be treated this way. It wasn't fair at all. So she sat alone in the yard. Even if she couldn't go to the playground she could still come sit outside. She laid back on the grass and closed her eyes. The sun felt so warm against her cool skin.

There she was! Severus walked slowly down the road. He stayed close to the white fence. He didn't want it to seem like he was staring at Lily but why were her eyes closed? A twig snapped under his foot.

Lily sat upright at the sound. She looked all around and noticed Severus by the fence. "Hi there!" she called as she stood up. "Do you live around here too?"

"No. I don't," Severus regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "What were you doing lying in the grass? Are you ill?"

She giggled at such a question. "Of course I'm not ill. Why would I be outside if I were ill?"

"I don't know, why do muggles do half the things they do?" He swept a look across the yard. It was well kept. There were flowers in a small bed along the front porch.

"What is a muggle?" Lily gave Severus a questioning look.

"Nothing. Forget I said that," he turned and started towards the gate.

"Don't go! Wait!" Lily rushed after him. "I really don't know what that means, besides, I have no one to talk to. Mother and Father are away at Grandmother's and Petunia keeps calling me a freak. Stay for a little while?" she was tired of sitting by herself. Her parents were great and she loved Petunia but she wanted someone to talk to.

Severus looked down at her over a scrunched nose. He thought this over carefully. He knew she wasn't like her sister but that didn't mean he could trust her. On the hand, if she knew what she was then she couldn't just not be his friend. He didn't have any friends.

"Okay, I'll stay for a minute or so," he looked towards a tree casting an area of shade and walked over to it. Lily was right behind him of course.

"How was your day?" She would make the most of having an actual conversation with someone other than her family.

"It was.. okay, I suppose. Why?" He wasn't used to much conversation either.

"Just asking. That's what I'm supposed to do. It's called being polite," her mother did make such a fuss over being polite.

"I see," Severus sat down in the shade and crossed his ankles. "My day was fine, and yours?"

"It was fine," she paused and studied his face for a moment. "Don't get cross again but what was that word you said? Muggle?"

He pursed his lips. She did have a right to know. It wasn't exactly breaking any rules to tell a witch that she was a witch. She wasn't a muggle, so why shouldn't he tell her?

"A muggle is someone who has no magical capabilities. They are born as muggles. You are not a muggle," he might as well get that out of the way.

"Magical capabilities? Like pulling a bunny from a hat? I can't do that. I can't make anything disappear either," Lily was thoroughly confused.

"No! There is no pulling a rabbit from a hat. There is, however, transfiguring a rabbit into a hat. You're not thinking of actual magic. What you did the other day with the flower was real magic. That was how I knew you were a witch. That means that you're special," he regarded her with a solemn expression when she laughed in disbelief.

"I'm not a witch. Those aren't real. The flower was just..." she paused as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "It was nothing."

Severus smirked, "Nothing? Your sister called you a freak over nothing? I don't think so. No, you're a witch and that's fine. There is nothing wrong with being a witch. It means that you'll be able to come to Hogwarts with me and meet plenty of other witches and wizards just like you."

"Hogwarts? Where is that?" she had clearly never heard of Hogwarts. Maybe he was making it all up.

"Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry. We won't get our letters for another year though," he was ready to go now.

The sound of crunching gravel got their attention. A black car was pulling up into the drive. Lily's parents weren't paying attention thankfully. She wasn't sure if company would be allowed since she stayed at the playground without Petunia. She was still in trouble for that.

"I'll see you later," Severus got up and walked through the woods behind the tree. She wasn't sure where he lived. Hopefully it wasn't a long walk. It would be getting dark soon and she hated the idea of walking anywhere in the dark. Especially by herself. Severus was a lot braver than her.

She started towards her front door. She couldn't help thinking about him calling her a witch. Could she really be a witch? The thing with the flower was odd, yes, but that didn't make her a witch. Did it?


	3. Chapter 3

A Letter for Lily

Lily,

I would like to thank you for being such a great friend to me over these past few months. I have enjoyed having someone confide in me as much as I to them. I would like to invite you to a small birthday party my parents are throwing for me. It won't be anything large at all. I do hope you will be able to come. You may bring your sister if you would like. I doubt that will be the case but if your parents insist then it'll be fine. I do hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

P.S.

NO GIFTS!

Severus folded the letter carefully into a small square. He wasn't sure if he even really wanted to give it to her. His mother had encouraged him to invite her. He had been telling all about Lily. She was excited for him. Being a witch, she knew how hard it was to keep everything a secret. His father's side of the family wasn't allowed to know about the wizarding world. She was looking forward to meeting Lily.

Lily's face turned slightly red as Severus shoved a note in her hands. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Severus said.

"Um, what is it?" Lily was more than a little confused.

"Just read it later. We can talk about it tomorrow," he turned and marched down the hill towards the road.

Lily went to her favorite swing and flipped over Severus' note in her hands. She slowly peeled it open. She read the letter twice. Severus never talked about his family. He had never mentioned a birthday party either. She would finally get a chance to meet his family. That would be interesting. A party with a wizarding family. She jumped from her swing and raced down the hill to show her mother the letter. She was sure she would say yes.


End file.
